The Fire and the Bro
Summary Jack wants to hang out with Broseph, but it strange. Story Broseph was walking down the street, going home at night. Later on, he saw the star of collaboration of Jack. Sadly, he doesn't care and to continue to walk home. Then suddenly, the star turn to rainbow since that mean Jack was about to come down Earth. Sadly, Jack landed on Broseph head, which cause him to fall on the ground, in pain. Jack get off and land on ground with his 4 feet, I guess he didn't feel like walking on 2 feet for now. Jack: Sorry about that Broseph, when I visit people, I land on their head or attack them with surprise. Broseph look at Jack in surprise, he started to freak out cause of his species, how he talk, wearing clothes, and how he know his name. Broseph was still on the ground, in pain. Broseph try to run away, but he fall and continue on the ground. Jack run up near him, which Broseph was scare of cause he don't want to be hurt and/or kill by him. Broseph cover his eye by his hand. Jack: Dude, why are you scared and why are you started to get freak out? Broseph: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, WHO ARE YOU AND PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL ME! Jack roll his eyes and tell him. Jack: My name is Jack. Species is puppykittywolf and I'm the God of Fire and leader of instruments string, like guitar. Broseph continue to be in pain. But he stop covering and stop being so scare. Then he carefully get up. Jack: Why do you think I hurt for no reason, I don't do that. If I'm going to, I need great reason. But for now, I'm harmful. Broseph: You say you are the God of Fire, right? Jack: Why, yes. God of Fire, leader of instruments string, which mean whatever instruments have with string. Broseph: How do you know my name? Jack: My brother, Mike, God of Water, leader of instruments that blow, like a trumpet. And yes, I am little to be one of the gods, but come on. Broseph: Why are you here? Jack: Cause FLASHBACK Jack(Narrative): My sisters, brothers, and I thought that we can get off the star and come down to Earth as you see, we sat on the cloud, look at everything that was in our view. My sister, Rapie, God of Earth and Natural, saw you getting punch by street artist. She told my angry brother, Lighter, God of Lightning, Bolts, and Thunder, to have a 'Lightning Fun' with the artist. Lighter hop on a another cloud, control the cloud to be above the artist, and he killed them. Also, a another day, I was on the cloud again, looking at you getting beat up. Mike walk over and told me your name is Broseph. I was like 'Maybe that's why he always get beating up.' I continue to look at you and the blood that was coming down you body. I look closely and I was like 'That's no person, THAT WAS A DEMON!' I came down on land and of course, I use Fire to let them burn down. I didn't want you to notice but I didn't want to scare you, I was a God of Fire for crying out loud. I fly away and to continue to sit on the cloud near by Mike. Mike walk away and my sister, Brittany, God of Fire and Love, leader of singing and Auto-Tune, came near by me and saw you. We saw you ran away, came in your house, lock everything and stay in your room that whole day. Brittany was like 'Oh my goodness, there's blood off him and look at his hair, some hair is show up and not curse. He need fashion.' FLASHBACK END Jack: Your question is, how does my brother, Mike, know you and your identity. Mike have know everything and have not forget one. Mike keep his folder to know everything one. Broseph: YOUR BROTHER KNOW MY IDENTITY?! THAT'S FUCKING BAD! Jack: He doesn't use your identity, he just upgraded them. He have everyone identity and he upgraded them. Broseph: HOW DOES HE UPGRADED THEM ALL?! Jack: I don't know, just because I'm his brother, doesn't mean I know what is he doing all the time. Broseph: ...how old are you guys? Jack: We are the same age with the birth, 12. Broseph: HOW IS A 12-YEAR-OLD BOY KNOW EVERYTHING?! Jack: He travels the world in one day fast. Man, you yell so much, you remind me of Yaplap. You even sound like him. Broseph got mad at Jack and Jack was still clam. Broseph started to clam down. Broseph: So, why are you here again? Jack: Did you not hear my story, I came here for you! Broseph jaw down and was confused. Broseph get the hold of himself. Broseph: You are...here...for me. Jack: Yea, why? Broseph walk away to continue walking house. Broseph was stop by Jack when he teleportation right in front of his face. Broseph fall again. Broseph: WHY?! Jack: Dude, you get beating up by people. Let's be friends, tomorrow. Jack flew up in his collaboration. Broseph run away, came house and lock his room and house. Broseph: It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream... Broseph continue saying that till he fell asleep. Later on, he unlocks everything in his house and came outside. Then one of his brush move, he look at it and something attacked him. Of course, it was Jack. Jack: Rise 'n' Shine Broseph: I thought you come in night, how can you come in day!?!? Jack: The sun is not a planet, it a full of star and fire. Broseph: I know that, Jack. So, Broseph took Jack to a park. Jack: ... Broseph: ... Jack: ... Broseph: ...So? Jack: This suck! Jack appears to be holding a knife and throw it at the person head. Jack: BOOM, HEAD SHOT! Broseph: Jack?! WHAT THE! Jack: Oh, I get it. Jack take out his shotgun and shot the person head off. Jack: BOOM! A FUCKING HEAD SHOT! HOW YOU LIKE MY BUTTET, NOW?! Broseph: JACK, WHAT THE FUCK!! Jack laugh and got bored. Jack: Man, this blow. Let go. Broseph took Jack to a store. Jack: Fuck this. Jack blow fire around. Later on, the store was burn up. Broseph: Jack!! Jack: I'm still bored. Come on, let go. Broseph and Jack was just walking down the road, have nothing to do. Both: This suck! As they walk, 2 street artist punch Broseph in the face. Broseph: What the Fuck, man! Street artist 1#: You were suppose to pay us! Jack take out his claw, stab the street artists, and heat up his claw, which made the them burn up. Jack: Yay! Broseph: Oh, Thanks. Jack: No problem, Joseph. Broseph: It's Broseph. Jack: Right. At night, it was time to Jack say goodbye and goodnight. Broseph went to bed and Jack sleep in the collaboration of his star. The End Category:Episodes